Leave Out All the Rest
by something wicca this way comes
Summary: Bella wakes in the middle of the night from a bad dream. Yes, it is a songfic for Linkin Parks "Leave Out All the Rest." Overused? Maybe, but I couldn't resist.


Sorry, I'm really not too good at writing fluff if it's not OOC. But I hope you enjoy it anyways. ^-^

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared  
But no one would listen, 'cause no one else cared  
After my dreaming, I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving when I'm done here?_

So if you're asking me, I want you to know

When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest, 

_Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made  
I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through  
I've never been perfect, but neither have you_

So if you're asking me, I want you to know

When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

I can't be who you are

_Leave Out All the Rest, by Linkin Park_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was dreaming. I had to be, because there was no place as beautiful as this in dreary, gloomy old Forks.

I was on a beach. The soft sand was pure white, and closer to the coast, it was dotted with seashells of all colors. Sun was glinting off of wonderful blue waves. There was not a cloud in sight. And I was all alone.

All simple evidence that there was no way I was in Forks.

I walked to the water, wanting to get wet. Not that I needed it; the temperature was perfect. I just wanted to feel the waves break around me.

And with a flash, I suddenly wasn't there.

Well, I was there, obviously. But I was also…not. I could _see_ my body walking not three feet away, although I could also feel it.

My body—me?—walked into the waves and sighed in delight. I raised my head to the sun, oblivious to anything else.

Which is how someone snuck up behind my body and knocked it out cold.

Now, normally, a smart kidnapper knocks out their victims so they can't tell where they're being taken to. But normally, the victim isn't having an out of body experience like me. So I got to watch everything that happened to my body (and feel it too, but that wasn't as cool.)

The guy tied my wrists with rope (ouch!), gagged me, and stuffed me in the back of a van. I don't know how he got it on a beach, but hell, it was a dream. Any thing could happen here.

With another flash, I was transported to the Cullen house. I was alone in the room with the beautiful grand piano, stuck wondering what the hell was going on. Before I could blink, Edward—my heart skipped a beat at the sight of him—and Alice were in the room. Edward was saying something in his beautiful musical voice, but I couldn't make out what.

Whatever he said, Alice didn't reply. In fact, it looked like she didn't give a damn.

Edward repeated what he said, but this time, he was shouting. I could make it out now, and his words chilled me to the bone.

"She's gone Alice! _Gone_! I don't know what happened to her, and her scent ends at the shore. _So help me find her goddammit!!!_"

Alice simply walked away. She obviously didn't care what was happening.

.

"Please, Alice." It was nothing more than a choked whisper. "I love her so much...And I'm so scared… I don't want to see her hurt…" Alice's stride did not falter at all.

I gasped. Edward was scared? That was… impossible. Edward was strong, and brave, and fearless… there was no way he could possibly be _scared_.

But he was.

I could see it in his tawny gold eyes. He was terrified for my safety, and he could do nothing to help me. I had to tell him I was okay.

"Edward!" I called. He didn't hear me, so I called him louder. "_Edward!_" I had to tell him…

Something cold and hard touched my face. "Bella. Wake up, love."

I did, sputtering and gasping to the surface of consciousness. I was in my room, lying in my moonlit bed. It was Edward, the real, living—or maybe not—version of Edward who had woken me. And he was clearly concerned.

"Bella, love, what's wrong? What do you need to tell me?"

I gasped once more, then burst into tears.

"Bella!" My outburst had startled him, and he was tense now as he took me into his arms. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No," I whispered. "No, I'm fine. J-Just a bad dream. I'm fine now."

He smoothed my hair back and stroked it. "Love, you were tossing and turning. And you were speaking more than I've ever heard from you. What happened in your dream?"

"Edward…" I was hyperventilating now.

He smiled and gazed into my eyes. "Please tell me? I want to know what upset you so much. I want to know if I can fix it."

I shook my head. "Nothing you can do to help it. But I'll tell you."

"Please do. I want to know what was happening in that head of yours." He ruffled my hair as he spoke.

I took in a deep breath. "Putting it simply, I went missing."

"Well, I can see how that would upset you." He frowned. "And where was I in all this? I'd never let that happen to you, and you should know that."

"I do." I assured him. "But that wasn't what frightened me. You were terrified for me, Edward. _Terrified_. You tried to tell Alice and get her to help you find me, but she didn't listen. Or even care, for that matter. And the look on your face after she left… that was what scared me."

He simply looked into my eyes and whispered, "Of course. You are my life. Without you, I'd be nothing." He held out his arms for a hug; I didn't waste a single second in complying.

And suddenly, his words stuck home.

"Edward?" I murmured. "I need to ask you something."

"Anything, love."

It took me a second to get my words into the right form, during which his eyebrows came together in the center of his forehead. "Bella, please tell me." He smirked. "I'm not a mind-reader you know."

I had to laugh at that. "Stupid, silly vampire." He grinned harder in response.

When I spoke again, my words were hesitant. "I wanted to ask… what would you do if I died? Other than going to the Volturi."

He was silent for a very long time afterwards. "I… I honestly don't know, my love. If I couldn't… follow you, I'd go completely insane. I love you far too much to live without you."

"I don't want to die, Edward. I'd be leaving so much behind." I whispered.

"Oh, Bella." He held me closer, and his arms turned into iron bars around me, keeping me anchored to him -- not that I was complaining or anything. "You know I would never let that happen, not alone."

I sighed quietly. "But if I should die from a car accident or something—God knows it's possible, what with my luck—then you have to promise me something."

"Bella?" His face was confused, and very protective.

I pushed on before he could stop me. "Promise me that if something should happen to me, you'll forget every wrong I've ever done to you—I've hurt you and Jacob so much. And leave behind a couple reasons for others to miss me."

"Bella, you do realize that as soon as you are dead—" He stumbled over the word, like it hurt him to even think it--"I will find some way to join you. I can no longer go without your presence."

I smiled. "No. You can't. A world without you… well, it wouldn't be the same. If I die, you have to go on. And if you ever feel empty, just remember that I love you, and somewhere in heaven, I'll be smiling and singing happily." I yawned; suddenly, I was exhausted. "Just leave out all the rest… leave…out … all the… rest."

I stayed awake long enough to hear Edward whisper softly, "I promise, Bella. I promise you that much."

He kissed me just as I was on the verge of sleep. I tried to tell him that I love him, but the words would not come out. I put in just enough energy to mouth the words. He understood.

"I love you too, Bella. Always and forever. Now sleep." He began to hum my lullaby.

And with that, I was happily dreaming again.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So, was it good? Was it awful? Please review, you know you want to. SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITIN FOR? Click that little green box down there. ^-^


End file.
